


The Wanted Child

by SpoutingNonsense



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: B26, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoutingNonsense/pseuds/SpoutingNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fran was an unwanted child who is  considered to be a freak by everyone. What will he do when he becomes wanted by faeries and cavity imps? (Inspired from chapter 347. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wanted Child

"Grandma, I'm going out to play." Fran wore his slippers and was about to dash out the small hut when he was halted by the old woman. 

"Wait, bring this with you. And make sure you eat it." The old woman handed a small lunch box to the teal haired boy.

"But Grandma your lunch always consist of leftovers from last week." The little boy frowned.

"Eat it or starve." The woman smiled darkly.

Fran sighed and just started to walk away when he was roughly held back. 

"Fran won't you remove that hat? It's disturbing. I don't think the kids in the village would play with you with that hat on."

Fran was silent for a few seconds and said "Well it is better being avoided than getting stones thrown at you. I'm going now~!" 

The teal haired boy waved goodbye and ran away.

"Geez that kid… no matter what you do nothing will change." The old woman returned to the hut.

### (　´・ω) (´・ω・) (・ω・｀) (ω・｀ )

The Varia was walking for miles but they still haven't caught a glimpse of Fran.

"Upstream huh… we still have a long way to go." The long haired captain said.

Something fell from above the mountain.

"It's a frog…" Levi picked it up and showed the dizzy toad to the others.

They climbed up the mountain from where the frog fell.

"He's playing in a place like this." The prince thought out loud.

"He's no ordinary child alright." Lussuria confirmed.

When they reached the top they saw the Kokuyo gang.

"Rokudo Mukuro!"

"Varia… I see you're after my little one too." The leader Rokudo spoke. "Too bad but we shall be the ones to acquire Fran."

"We'll see about that." Squalo hissed.

"Oi, is that him?" The prince pointed at a child with a huge apple hat.

"As usual Grandma's lunchboxes are terrible. Well maybe I should stir up some trouble." Fran dived down the river.

"Ah… the current's not strong enough. Well even when I was washed away to the ocean last time no one noticed." He talked to himself as he swam.

Then he felt their presence.

He looked at them with bored eyes then rubbed his eyes.

"Crap. I'm seeing faeries." He rubbed his eyes and blinked twice.

### (　´・ω) (´・ω・) (・ω・｀) (ω・｀ )

"What on earth did you say?" Superbi Squalo shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Pfft. You Varia don't make much of an impression." Rokudo Mukuro stepped up and called to the young boy.

"Little one, don't you remember me? I'm your master." He stretched his hands to the boy.

"Ah! I remember now. A meteor fell last night! The sky must have dropped a pineapple fairy." Fran ran away skipping.

Rokudo's face turned to stone.

" Who's not making much of an impression now Rokudo Mukuro?" Squalo snickered and the prince laughed his usual  _shishishi_.

"Ah! I remember you!" Fran pointed at the Varia. "You're the famous group!"

"You finally remembered huh?" Squalo pushed a bunch of his long hair at his back with a smug.

"Bingo~! Shishishi." The Prince grinned ear to ear.

"You're the Cavity Imps!" Fran pointed at them in fear and ran away skipping.

"I saw you at the television last night! Go away!"

Everyone was pissed at Fran right now, specially a certain blonde.

"The prince is not a cavity imp!" The blonde charged towards the teal haired boy.

"Belphegor wait! Don't kill him! Boss will be pissed." Squalo warned the blonde but it was too late. He threw three knives at the young boy.

"Ah!" The boy turned away in fear. The knives flew through the hat, it dispersed and came together again.

"It seems that the hat is an illusion." Mukuro smirked in anticipation as he looked at his soon to be disciple.

"Help me! The prince of the cavity imps is trying to kill me!" Fran stopped when Chikusa tried to calm him down.

"Calm down byon~ we're on your side byon~."

Fran dropped his jaw in disbelief and ran away yelling. "Only an idiot would be able to say 'byon' with such a serious face. Go away! You'll contaminate me with your stupidity!"

Fran nearly bumped at Levi. "Playtime's over brat."

"What the…he's trying to be scary but he's not that scary at all, this cavity imp." Fran ignored him.

He ran away until Squalo, Rokudo and the fair skinned guy waited for him with their weapons ready.

"Stop it already." Rokudo ordered Fran.

"W-what should I do? I have to calm them down. I don't want to be a roasted frog. I want to be an apple." Fran teared up.

"Wait a second. You… did you hit your head somewhere?" Squalo inquired.

"Grandma said my head got hit by a block of cheese." Fran answered innocently.

"What did you say!?" Rokudo and Squalo exclaimed in unison.

"Superbi Squalo I must have a word with you." Rokudo smiled at the white haired captain.

"Actually, me too." Squalo turned to him the same way. 

"You can have Fran." They both handed him to each other.

"You train him and make him a full fledged illusionist until he reaches the Varia quality!" Squalo argued.

"You take care of him until he remembers everything then give him back to me!" Rokudo argued.

"Then let's play rock paper scissors. The one who loses shall have Fran." Squalo recommended.

"That sounds nice but  how about I pick one of you while closing my eyes?" Fran closed his eyes turned around and was about to point at one group when Belphegor threw more knives at him. Fran dodged in time screamed while shutting his eyes and pointing at the prince.

"Help me the prince of cavity imps is targeting me again!" He bumped to Lussuria and the Gaylord just smiled at him.

"It seems he's ours captain." Lussuria smiled and rested his chin on top of Fran's hat.

Squalo glared at Belphegor.

Rokudo shaked the prince's hand while saying "Congratulations. Take care of my little one okay? Kokuyo, let's go." Then the group went away.

"Be-l-phe-gor… You bastard… you're dead." Squalo bent his head downward and glared at Belphegor.

"B-but he was being too annoying!" Belphegor was justifying his acts.

"Maa, maa, it can't be helped. But on the brighter side, we completed Boss' mission for us so it's good." Lussuria smiled brightly.

"Wait a second. It's good that the faeries are gone now but why are the cavity imps here anyway?" Fran questioned.

"Grrr… First of all, for your information, we're Varia. We're an assassination group for the mafia Vongola. I'm Superbi Squalo, the rain guardian. He's Lussuria, the sun guardian. The one who's been stabbing you since earlier is Prince the Ripper, Belphegor, the storm guardian. He's Levi, the lightning guardian. We have a boss but he's not here."

Squalo introduced them.

Fran yawned and his eyelids were half closed. "I'm sleepy…" Fran stretched his arms toward the direction of the blonde. "Carry me to the hut."

"Why would the prince do that?" Bel retorted.

"Because you're the reason I'm tired. Suddenly throwing your knives like that." Fran pouted and teared up.

Bel feeling guilt for the first time in his life apologized and agreed to carry the boy back to the hut. "F-fine. I just have to carry you, right? Geez."

"Re-really~?" Fran sniffled and his eyes were sparkling. "Yay! Piggyback!" Fran jumped on Bel's back.

"Ouch! Calm down applehead." Bel almost stumbled.

Fran hugged Bel's neck tighter. "Despite its appearance your outgrown hair smells nice. It feels nice too. Hehehe…. Like a pillow." Then Fran dozed off.

"He's still just a kid after all." Lussuria chuckled. "Didn't you notice earlier? He was frowning the whole time as if he's confused and scared. He's just a really honest kid."

"Way too observant… and tactless." Squalo added.

"Jeez, he sure was feisty and now he's sleeping like a log." Levi poked Fran.

Somehow Bel's instinct told him to pull Fran away from Levi so that the lightning guardian's hand fell off. This shocked Bel as much as it did Levi.

"H-he was falling." Bel turned away.

"Was he now? I think you were holding him just fine." Squalo smirked.

The Gaylord squealed "You two look so cute together!" and swayed his hips sideways while clasping his hands together.

"Che.. isn't it about time we went back to the Old hag's house and take this frog with us back to Italy." Bel inquired.

"Yeah, we no longer have the need to stay longer. Let's go." Squalo led the group down the mountain.

### (　´・ω) (´・ω・) (・ω・｀) (ω・｀ )

"P-pardon?" The old lady was shocked. They were going to take Fran away from her.

She couldn't believe her ears. 'They're going to take away Fran!  **FRAN!** '

"I have been taking care of Fran since he was a child. I'm telling you he's quite a bother. Never shows any life towards anything, really tactless, that's Fran I say." The old lady discouraged them from taking him."

Belphegor was quite upset. 'She's his grandma right. How can she say that?'

"Still we would like to take him. Within him is a talent we wish to hone." Squalo insisted.

"Talent?" The old lady laughed. "The only talent he has is to hide his expression! Really now what talent could you be thinking of?"

"Stop yapping old lady and just hand his things over. We could care less what you think of him." Belphegor stepped into the house. "Where's his room?"

The old lady was quite pissed but since Bel wore his manic grin she couldn't fight back.

"I-in the cupboard beneath the stairs." She told him reluctantly.

"Shishishi~ Thanks a lot." Bel skipped to the cupboard with Fran on his back.

"Now misters, what would be my end of the deal?" The old woman crossed her arms.

"Tsk, we're taking a burden from you so you should be thankful." Mammon grunted.

"How about the times I took care of him since his useless father ran away and her stupid mother took her own life? Won't I get paid for taking care of him all my life?" The old hag turned hideous after losing her calm composure but the assasins wouldn't make a deal with some measly peasant. 

### (　´・ω) (´・ω・) (・ω・｀) (ω・｀ )

Fran woke up on a comfy chair. He rubbed his eyes and asked "Where am I?"

"You're in our private jet plane." Squalo answered him.

"Ah… right, and why am I here?" Fran raised an eyebrow.

"You're going with us to Italy, Froggy~ Shishishi!" Belphegor added a little tune to his sentence.

"Huh... Wait, what about Grandma? What'd she say? What about my things?" Fran was fidgeting. 

"Shishishi, we didn't take any of your belongings since its all trash, as for the old hag…" Bel looked at Squalo.

Squalo looked at Levi.

Levi looked at Lussuria.

"E-err… She… she'll be fine. She was… fine with you going with us." Lussuria looked out the window looking at the clouds as if it's the most interesting thing in the world right now. 

Fran doubted it. "Just tell me she was ecstatic about me leaving. All I ever bring her is trouble." Fran looked at his left and saw the most amazing thing...for him at least. 

"WOAH! It's a ship in the sky!" Fran leaped up and stared outside with sparkling eyes.

Everyone was taken aback. Way too go bringing up a topic and changing it as you wish.

"What a willful kid." Bel snickered the way he does it.

"Look Bel-senpai that one looks like a castle! You should find your princess there!" Fran pointed at it while looking at Bel.

"Right, you acknowledge the fact that I'm a prince in the present which is good but I don't really want to see a princess in the sky." Bel grinned- as usual.

"Why not?" Fran tilted his head a bit to the right and frowned a bit in confusion a really cute thing to do.

'Crap this frog sure knows what to do.' Bel twitched his eyebrow, well not like anyone could see him do that, nevertheless his creepy grin remained unchanged in the outside, but you could feel he was uneasy inside. Having this cute creature with huge eyes stare at you intensely would make you feel uneasy. Bel was fighting his inner self to gulp the kid down.

"B-because Froggy, I'm not a street rat who went to a magical cave and saw a magical carpet that can fly. I'm a genuine prince." Bel smirked and thought 'pretty nice comeback, eh?'

"Pfft." Fran burst into laughter and so did the other members of the Varia.

"B-bel, you watch fairy tales?" Squalo almost fell off the chair laughing.

"Mou, you guys, you don't have any dreams do you. Every child has watched Disney cartoons, right Bel?" Luss backed him up but it was no good coming from a Gaylord.

Bel hissed at every one of them and swore to himself he'd kill them all later. When his- this cute little ange- frog stopped laughing and look away. For now, he'd look at his- the frog in satisfaction.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Is there a warning for OOC? I'm really sorry if I don't get their characters well. I also apologize for typos and grammatical erros. This work's from my old fanfiction account. Just transferred it here. Well... needless to say, it's in-progress. It's been, three years or what? I think if this becomes well received here I'll continue it...maybe? 
> 
> Anyways, if you read this thank you so much for putting up with it. I hope you leave kudos. /puppy eyes


End file.
